


Into the Gaze Ablaze

by Bearfeat



Series: Steam [2]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: Is a friendship lost when one has changed the way he sees the other, or can it be something better?





	1. Chapter 1

Water slowly strummed on the strings of his bass, as the band played Depth Of Satan’s Eyes. He seemed to play along mindlessly, and he didn’t even need to practice, but still he liked playing the same lines over and over. The better his fingers knew where to go, the more his mind could drift. He softly sang along. _Into the eyes of fire… into the gaze ablaze…_ His dark, shaggy hair fell over his eyes. He stroked it back, not missing a note. _Into the burning light of Satan’s rays…_ He looked up from his own hands and smiled at Alpha, who only now realized he had been staring the whole time. Alpha’s heart jumped, because he felt caught, but more so because the corners of Water’s mouth disappeared into his soft, round cheeks.

 

 _Into the source of wisdom…_ Alpha concentrated on his own music. This band practice had been terrible on his part. All he could think about were the lyrics to _Smoke on the Water_ and that heavy feeling he had that night. Heavy and light at the same time, as he stared into Water’s eyes, the man coming undone under his hands. _Beyond the Bible lies…_

His gaze drifted off again to Water, and how he tapped his foot on the rhythm. They hadn’t talked about it. They had spent the night together, and the next morning Water made him coffee, and placed a hand on his lower back as he drank the hot beverage. They dressed themselves, wordlessly, and Alpha had stopped at the door, hand trembling on the handle.

‘Well…’ he had said.

‘Well…’ Water had replied. And then, slowly, awkwardly slowly, Alpha had lifted his hand. They high fived. _They high fived_. You should have seen the look on both their faces.

 

Alpha’s train of thought was interrupted when he received a harsh smack on his butt. He gasped, his vision returning.

‘Where are you, my ghoul?’ Papa said. His white eye twinkled sternly. ‘Where is your mind today?’

Alpha glanced to Water, but quickly looked away.

‘Let’s call it a day, shall we?’ Papa said loudly. ‘Our lead guitarist seems to be hungover. Why don’t you get some sleep?’ He furrowed his brow and ran a hand over his slender mustache. ‘I’m sure you gave some lady the night of her life, but remember to be rested next time we practice. Understood?’

 

The ghouls grumbled as they packed. They grumbled as they left the room. Alpha was lost in thoughts again when he put his guitar safely in the case.

‘Gave some lady the night of her life?’

Again, Alpha jumped. Water had placed his hand on his lower back.

‘Wow… are you okay?’ Water said.

‘I am sorry.’ Alpha looked at his feet. ‘I should have called you. I’m sorry we haven’t spoken since…’ He sighed. ‘I should have at least called.’

‘Alpha?’ the Fire ghoul looked up. Water’s blue eyes were intense, but kind. ‘I’ll give you a ride.’ He moved his hand to Alpha’s shoulder. Alpha swallowed dryly.

‘To my place.’ Water added.

 

Alpha was silent when he stepped into the car. He silently followed Water inside. He stopped on the doorstep of Water’s living room, still staring at his feet.

‘Do you want something to drink?’ Water dropped his coat over a chair. He looked at the other ghoul, who appeared to be mute. ‘Something to smoke?’

Alpha’s silence went on and Water remained standing too. He waited, to see if he could get Alpha’s attention.

 

‘Are we still friends?’ The Fire ghoul said softly. He looked up, but again couldn’t stand Water’s gaze. The latter one felt his shoulders sag.

‘D-do you want to be friends?’

Alpha’s feet sure were interesting. The ghoul looked down, shuffling, trembling. ‘I don’t want to lose you.’ He finally whispered.

Water took a deep breath. He seemed relieved. ‘Of course not!’ He said, a hint of glee in his voice. ‘I want you in my life!’

‘But I can’t-’ Alpha raised both hands, a pained expression on his face. He could feel Water’s presence near him, and it became harder for him to not step back , or talk, or _breathe_ , or exist. ‘I can’t stop thinking about…’ his breath climbed up higher in his chest, and sweat started to pearl down his back. He finally raised his eyes to Water, whose eyes stood sad and confused. Alpha took a step closer to him, and Water’s eyes grew even more.

Alpha took another step. He was nervous, because saying it could ruin everything, but it was true. He _couldn’t_ stop.

 

‘I can’t stop thinking about how good you felt, and tasted. I can’t stop thinking about how you touched me, and the sounds you made when you came under me.’

Water’s eyes shot from Alpha’s left eye to his right. He was a bit shorter, and his head was somewhat tilted back.

‘I want to be your friend, but I can’t be just that.’ The way he whispered made the hair falling over Water’s forehead move slightly.

‘Water…’ his voice broke, but before he could say more, Water had grabbed his face and pressed their lips together with great need. A hand cupped the back of Alpha’s head, another slid into his neck. A wave of goosebumps washed over the Fire ghoul, crawling over his shoulders, stiffening his nipples. He wrapped his arms around the body of the other man, holding him tight. Water parted his lips, sucking Alpha’s lower lip into his mouth. Through lidded eyes, Alpha watched Water’s face up close. He saw the passion he felt too. He saw a tremor in Water’s eyelid as the ghoul pulled away to catch his breath, mouth open and ready to melt into Alpha’s again. Alpha’s eyes shut when his tongue pressed past Water’s lips and he finally tasted what he had been dreaming of for days.

 

A loud, involuntary moan escaped him as he grabbed Water tighter and pressed him to the wall. The bassist heaved before they kissed deeply again. Alpha let his hands wander down Water’s hips. He felt his own cock press against the restraints of his jeans as he shoved his knee between Water’s legs. Their tongues danced against each other as Alpha rolled his hips, wanting to feel as much of the other as possible. He curled his fingers, squeezing Water’s ass.

 

‘Alpha…’ Water moaned. Desperation in his voice. ‘Alpha, I want you.’

Alpha pressed his palm to Water’s crotch, finding he was hard too. He opened his eyes, seeing that familiar expression of Water, lost in his desire. A crooked smile danced over Alpha’s face as he slid his hand into the ghoul’s pants.

‘You want me?’ He whispered to Water. The ghoul pressed his eyes tightly shut and he whined. Alpha firmly grabbed his dick and kissed his neck. Water’s whole body responded: a blush crept over his cheeks and into his neck, his hips bucked forward, rutting his penis into Alpha’s hand. Alpha grunted. A new desire came over him when he harshly opened Water’s jeans, making the button fly through the room, freeing Water’s erection. He dropped to his knees, taking him into his mouth and sucked hard.

 

‘Aaaah! Al-pha!’ Water extorted. The Fire ghoul didn’t waste any time in pleasuring the other: he moved over his dick with great determination. When he looked up the look on Water’s face was already a victory for him. He seemed completely taken by the feeling of pleasure Alpha was giving him. He plucked his shirt, rubbed his face, like Alpha had seen him do the last time. When Alpha pressed forward again, taking Water in the back of his throat, Water gripped a strand of his own hair in his fist, the fingertips of the other hand running over Alpha’s scalp. A light rumble started in his chest.

 

When Alpha didn’t move back, the rumble grew. Water’s hand moved to Alpha’s neck, and he pulled him even closer to him. Alpha concentrated on the oxygen he was quickly running out of as his nose pressed against pubic, but he could feel Water’s end approaching, so he didn’t want to back down. As Water’s breath climbed higher in his chest, Alpha drug his fingernails into Water’s hips and started to slightly bob his head.

‘Ah!’ Water hissed. ‘AH!’

For a moment, his entire body tensed, and then a loud and long-stretched moan escaped him as he came. Alpha could taste the salty substance of his seed in the back of his throat and he quickly swallowed it all, trying his best not to gag. His lover’s skin glowed hotly under his touch. Alpha slowly moved his cock in and out of his mouth again, sweetly sucking the head, until Water squirmed and placed a hand against his cheek.

‘Alpha.’ He said again, but now as a term of endearment, the only clear word on his mind.

 

Alpha swallowed again and coughed, letting the softening dick slip from his mouth. Water followed him with his eyes as he stood up to tower over him again. He looked so satisfied. So beautiful. Alpha kissed him again, tenderly this time. Water eagerly lifted his shirt as their tongues slid over one another, and ran his warm hands over Alpha’s chest.

‘Take it off.’ He whispered when they broke apart. ‘Let me see you.’ He leaned back against the wall as Alpha held his gaze intently, slowly lifting his shirt over his head. Water let his eyes glide slowly over his body and smiled when he returned to meet Alpha’s again, smiling. The corners of his mouth disappearing in his cheeks.

 

Then he lifted a foot, taking off his shoe. His other shoe followed. Then he rid himself of his T-shirt too, and finally he dropped his pants, and stepped out of them. His eyes were dark when he looked at Alpha, before turning around and disappearing into his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Alpha took a deep breath. He didn’t have doubts about anything they were about to do. He wanted Water. He wanted him so bad. Why was his heart racing?

The other ghoul sat on his bed and looked up at Alpha when he finally entered the room. Alpha didn’t really understand how he felt. Why were his feelings for Water so different now than a couple of weeks prior? Why didn’t he ever think about Water the way he does now, after that one night and the days following? He felt his hands shake as he approached the ghoul. How come he never had any of these feelings for a man? Water’s dark eyes twinkled. Why was he different?

 

Water took his hand and pulled him closer to the bed.

‘You’re shaking.’ He said. ‘Is everything okay?’ His thumb rubbed the palm of his hand.

‘I don’t know why I’m still nervous.’ Alpha whispered.

Slowly, Water moved his hand up to kiss his fingers. He kissed the palm of Alpha’s hand and nipped his wrist. Then he placed it against his cheek, eyes closed. He breathed slowly and deeply, and Alpha felt his breath on his arm. Water looked up, giving Alpha a new wave of goosebumps. The other ghoul leaned in and carefully started kissing Alpha’s chest and stomach.

 

‘Water.’ Alpha’s lips formed, as he placed his fingers in the ghoul’s hair. Water’s hair was full and thick and felt rough in his hands. The Water ghoul scratched his teeth over a nipple and Alpha bit his lower lip. Water’s hands ran down over his torso and carefully opened his belt, his trousers. He placed a kiss in the soft hairs above Alpha’s boxers, demanding an appreciative hum from his lips. Water pulled all his remaining clothes down and nuzzled against his hip, grazing Alpha’s freed erection. Alpha’s desire grew the more Water avoided touching his dick.

 

Then Water leaned back, letting Alpha kick off his shoes, socks and pants. He crawled back over his bed, making room for the other. The moment Alpha kneeled beside him, Water pushed him to the mattress, covering his body with his own. He firmly pressed his hips down to Alpha’s crotch.

‘Are you nervous because I am a guy, or is it because it’s me?’ Water whispered, lips grazing Alpha’s temple.

‘Yes.’ Alpha breathed, concentrating on Water’s touch. ‘Both.’

 

The room was dimly lit, because the curtains were still closed. Water hadn’t opened them before leaving for band practice that morning. Behind it, the warm afternoon sun shone. It gave the atmosphere a nice, comfy feeling. It gave Water’s hair a subtle red glow.

 

‘We don’t have to do anything…’ Water whispered, kissing Alpha’s stomach. ‘We already fucked, but I don’t want you to feel pressured to do it again.’

Alpha moaned loud, grabbing Water around his back and pressing his hips to Water’s stomach. He rolled them over, spreading Water’s legs under him. ‘It’s all I’ve been thinking about.’ He hissed. ‘Fucking you.’

He firmly grabbed Water’s hair and kissed him hard. The sounds the ghoul under him made were delicious. He winced when Alpha ran his nails down his torso, leaving long, red marks.

‘Then fuck me.’ Water heaved. Alpha hummed and placed another kiss to his lips.

‘Turn around.’

  
Water turned and moved to sit on all fours, but Alpha pushed him back down, stomach to the sheets. He ran his warm hands over Water’s butt cheeks. Then he crawled between Water’s legs and spread his cheeks, slowly running his tongue between them. He could tell Water was holding his breath.

‘Alpha…’ he whispered, exhaling. ‘Yes, like that….’

Encouraged, Alpha continued leaving long, wet kisses there. He lapped at him, feeling the muscle perk up, inviting him.

‘You’re doing great.’ Water sighed. ‘So good.’ Alpha slowly pushed a finger inside him. Water let his head fall to the side, looking over his shoulder.

 

Alpha moved his finger in and out, stretching the muscle, feeling it relax. Carefully, he added another finger. Water closed his eyes in delight.

‘Look at me.’ Alpha said softly, bending over Water. He pressed his fingers deeper. Water parted his lips for the next kiss.

 

‘Do you have any lube?’ Alpha whispered against his lips. Water shook his head.

‘I ran out.’ He said. ‘And there hasn’t been… much need for it lately…’

Alpha twisted his fingers and made a beckoning motion. The shuddering gasp Water made told him he had found his prostate.

‘Yes…’

Water moaned a little louder. Short, beautiful sounds of want.

‘Fuck, Alpha. You have been doing some research, haven’t you?’

Alpha blushed, watching the other intently as he slowly moved his fingers. He kept it up a little longer than he intended to do, because Water’s skin started emitting a warm glow, and his shoulders gradually covered in sweat. Water’s eyes closed every now and then, fluttering, his breath audible against the pillow. When Alpha pulled out, he sheepishly looked at where his masseur was going.

 

Alpha spat a considerable amount of saliva in his hand spread it over the head of his dick. He lay himself down next to Water, and grabbed the ghoul’s hips to roll him on his side, Water’s back to him. The ghoul sighed contently as he followed Alpha’s unspoken instructions. Alpha could feel a little tension in his back as he grabbed his dick and led it between Water’s butt cheeks, but as he pressed inside, Water turned his head, locking their eyes.

Alpha felt so deeply touched. So honored to be where he was now. His heart was so full. He sunk deeper and deeper into Water’s body and kept still to let him get used to his width.

 

Placing a hand on Water’s hip, Alpha started moving, as the other let his head fall back against him. The Fire ghoul dug his other hand between Water and the mattress, and grabbed him around the chest, pressing him tightly against him. He fucked the ghoul slowly, concentrating on every wave and tingle of pleasure in his body. He was surrounded by the smell of Water, the smell of his home and his body. His bedroom was a charming mess of clothes, records and full ash trays. Stepping into Water’s home was like stepping into his mind. His bedroom the place where he seemed to fit more than any other place. Their bodies shared the same warmth as the room around them, and as Alpha moved, still at a languid pace, he forgot where his body stopped and Water’s began.

 

A small sob escaped him as he buried his nose in the hair of the other and increased his tempo. He grabbed Water’s dick, the man lifting his leg to give him more space.

‘That’s right, Alpha, fuck me.’ Water moaned. ‘Take me… it feels so good!’

Alpha roared and grabbed Water’s jaw, turning him to face him. He kissed him possessively, probing his mouth, taking his breath away. Water yelped as Alpha fucked him harder, nails clawing into his thigh.

‘Yes!’ Water cried. ‘Yes, Alpha!’

Alpha thrusted deep and hard, biting down on Water’s shoulder as he felt a familiar pit of fire awaken in his gut. Water noticed his stirring.

‘Are you going to come for me?’

‘Yes.’

‘Yeah?’

‘I’m going to come…’ Alpha heaved, his thrusting hips faltering, ‘for you…’

 

He pulled out and sat up, as Water rolled to his back. He was touching himself now too, looking expectantly up at Alpha.

‘Water…’ Alpha moaned, stroking himself fast, ‘Water…’

‘Come, come on…’ Water mumbled softly. He too seemed lost.

‘Water…’ Alpha heaved again.

Water grunted and closed his mouth. More than hearing it, Alpha felt the rumble in the ghoul’s chest return. Alpha leaned over him, placing a hand behind Water’s head. Water looked at him so intensely. Without blinking, he extorted another loud grunt, and he came. Alpha felt some of his come splatter against his stomach as Water spilled it on himself. Alpha’s heart was beating heavy in his chest. Water lay there under him, spent, glowing. Eyes slowly blinking.

 

‘Ah!’ Alpha grunted. Then his orgasm took him, quicker and harder than he expected. It was as if fireworks were set off in his brain, and it just went on and on. He pressed his eyes shut as he felt how he came all over, more and more. His seed dribbled richly down his hand and onto the other ghoul, but it wasn’t over. He heard himself grunt and cry until there was nothing left. He was empty, in his body and his mind. A comfortable fog took over in his brain.

 

It took him a while to come to his senses, and it started with Water’s fingertips running over his skull. The sound vibrated pleasantly in his head. He rested on Water’s chest, his heartbeat directly into his ear. He looked at his smudgy hand, and licked a bit of come off his finger. It tasted like the both of them.

 

When he and Water looked each other in the eye again, they both felt how everything was different now. What they used to be had gone. An insecurity hit Alpha, and for a moment it was so strong that he was unable to breathe. But Water’s heartbeat boomed through him like it was his own, and when the ghoul smiled at him the corners of his mouth disappeared in his soft, round cheeks.


End file.
